


Wheel of Love

by TaxiDamask



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxiDamask/pseuds/TaxiDamask
Summary: Eren drags Levi to Disneyland in matching outfits to celebrate the New Year (and maybe even has a surprise for him at the end)





	Wheel of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eren_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eren_writes/gifts).



> Happy birthday Brit-chan. I know you're picky with choosing fics to read and stuff so I hope this is up to your standards (and I know it isn't as good as your fic haha)!!! But here ya go <3

“Eren, do we really have to go to Disneyland on the night of New Year’s Eve?” Levi bothered Eren with his question one more time. “You know it’s going to be insanely busy and we’ll probably not be able to do anything but watch the fireworks.”

“I’m sure, Levi!” his green-eyed brat told him one more time, with the sparks still in his eyes and the enthusiasm still in his voice, growing each time Levi asked. “We’ll just leave late at night, get there around 11, and have an hour to kill til the fireworks start.”

“Okay, brat. Whatever you want to do, but can we please not wear matching shirts?” Levi pleaded. He loved Eren, and loved it when Eren had ridiculous (dare he even say it) cute ideas like this, but not when the ideas involved him. Levi looked down at his red shirt with the words ‘Bitch One’ encased in a white circle, audibly groaning. With Eren, wearing a similar shirt that said, ‘Bitch Two’ on it, they looked ridiculous. This is how they were going to enter the new year.

“Nope. We’re going. Stop fighting it, Levi. You know we look cute and Hange bought these for us and they have been wanting us to wear these shirts for forever now so we’re going to. Now, I’m going to get the car started, I’ll be waiting for you,” Eren placed the black hat with the awfully familiar mouse ears on them onto Levi’s head, then his own hat onto his own head and started leaving. At the door, he turned around and gave Levi his goofy smile. “Perfect,” he whispered, and blew Levi a kiss.

After making sure their house wasn’t a mess, Levi followed after Eren and got into the driver’s seat. It was an hour drive to Disney from their place and it was already ten p.m. Levi silently prayed there wouldn’t be any traffic so they could get there by 11. His brat fell asleep in the passenger’s seat as he drove. Even though Levi wanted to lecture him that he was going to mess up his sleep schedule, he couldn’t dare to wake Eren, who looked too cute while asleep and softly snoring.

His prayers were answered. They got there by 11 and Levi parked the car in a parking spot that had some walking distance to the park. It wasn’t as busy as he expected, which was another relief to him. He shook Eren’s shoulder, gently waking him up. 

Eren’s eyes fluttered open, his drowsy green eyes meeting Levi’s dull grey eyes. “About time, sleepy brat. Come on,” Levi whispered.

“Aw, I fell asleep on the ride here? You should’ve woken me up Levi! I would have kept you company on the ride here,” Eren pouted.

The two of them, still looking awfully ridiculous according to Levi, walked through the park with their fingers interlocked to make sure they didn’t lose each other in the busy crowd. Unsure what to do with an hour to kill, they walked around until Eren pointed to the ferris wheel, which had the longest line. “That one, let’s go on that one. Pleaseeeee Levi. I know it’s going to be a long wait but it’ll be worth it.” 

Levi started to mumble his opposition, but it was too late-- Eren was already pulling him towards the back of the line. They waited and waited and waited for eternity. Eren kept checking the time nervously for some odd reason but Levi let it go. They finally got on the ferris wheel around 11:50 and up they went. 

At the top, Eren started exclaiming and shouting in happiness, “Wow, Levi, isn’t this so cool? We can see the whole park from here! It’s so amazing!” he said.

“Yeah, I guess it’s cool and I now see why you wanted to ride this thing,” Levi admitted.

“Actually,” Eren’s cheeks blushed. “The view wasn’t really the reason I wanted to get on this thing,” the brown-haired boy started digging in his pocket and pulled out a recognizable black box and it clicked in Levi’s brain. Eren cleared his throat and started his speech, voice wavering, “Levi, ever since we met and started dating, I knew you were the one for me. Every morning, when I wake up next to you, my heart still flutters. When we make eye contact, I still get jittery. And, every time you yell at me for leaving a mess, I fall in love with you a bit more, if even possible. I love you a lot Levi. You’re the only one who keeps up with my silly ideas and doesn’t laugh as hard as everyone else does when I mention them. You’re the one who calms me down or picks me up when I need it. You’re the only one for me. Will you marry me?” Eren’s hand was now noticeably shaking a bit out of nervousness.

Levi spoke up. “I love you a lot too, Eren. I love your silly ideas, even the idea of us having matching outfits, and your messes and every damn bit about you. I can’t see my life without you in it now. You bring me more and more happiness every day so yes. Yes, I’ll marry you. Without a doubt.” Levi answered Eren, who almost started bawling on the spot as soon as the three letter answer registered in his brain.

He wiped the tears from his eyes- he was a nervous wreck. His hands shaking, he slipped the ring onto Levi’s ring finger. “Be careful, brat. Don’t drop the ring or else we can’t get it back if you do,” Levi teased at his now fiancé. 

“I love you, Levi,” Eren reiterated, gazing into Levi’s eyes.

“I love you too, Eren. Always,” Levi said back. The clock hit 12, ringing the new year, and the newly engaged couple kissed while at the top of the ferris wheel. The fireworks went off, lighting up the whole park. But that wasn’t the only thing lighting up Levi’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> and thank you to my friend for editing this!!!! What would I do without you Sam <33


End file.
